『Psychotic Infatuation Unwanted』- Vol 1 -
by zosanfamily2007
Summary: Two people. Somehow they both live in a different world, one; a broken soul that kills for the vengeance of his family loss. The other; jealousy, and hatred, yet kills for power and superiority. Both of they're world soon collide...will they kill off each other or... expect the unexpected?


Chapter Seven:- He's back, And He's Not Alone...

_**Zoro's POV**_

Zoro's phone started to vibrate, but Zoro didn't give a single fuck now.

Zoro wanted Sanji to be happy so, if. He was, Sanji's happiness was Zoro's satisfaction.

Not. When he's Sanji kissing him, not yet, more likely fuck that. (Shit, I'm out! Sorry, I just had to put it in here.)

Both he and Sanji were kissing like a french kiss then they're kiss turned into passionately kissing fighting with tongues, who was more dominant was Zoro, Zoro explored Sanji's wet mouth. While. Sanji kept on moaning softly, they stopped kissing, leaving a string of saliva, Zoro and Sanji panted for oxygen, "Zoro, I...I think you should answer the phone call...you never know..." Sanji was blushing, he said, teasing Zoro a bit, pushing Zoro softly away, looking up onto Zoro's eyes.

"Fine..." Zoro grunted, he took his phone that laying in the kitchen counter table, swiped off his phone to the right.

"Hello, what is it? Do you need to die right now?" Zoro asked, full of sarcasm, he couldn't hide the irritation of how being ticked off he was.

Because of he-

"Zoro!" Sanji called out to him.

-Couldn't continue his "Make-out-session with _his Blond", _that's right, that's what Zoro calls Sanji now that Sanji is his. (Or you could say that when he gets jealous.)

"Wow, is that how you say hello to the_**Grandfather **_of Sanji, huh, Mr. Bushido?" A deep scowl escaped from the person, oh lord- dear god, -overnight-...he was going be dead now.

"Zoro, who was that? Let me answer it," Sanji borrowed the phone and answered it. "Yes, hello?" After Sanji asked that, the deep scowl turned into a gruff -but soft voice, "O-Old Man! Why are you calling Marimo at this time now?!" Sanji was shocked, I mean who wouldn't be?

You'd be really shocked just how his old man -Zeff- just got Marimo's phone number, maybe bribing some of the co-workers that were Sanji's friends or ...EVEN beating the shit of Zoro's friends.

You know what I'd give you applause for that! Well done, well...that is if you did that.

"Welp, Marimo, I've got to go now, something tells me that old man has done something stupid," Sanji walked over to the table counter and got an item.

It was a USB, Sanji threw at me and I caught it, with my good catching skills. "What's this for, cook?" I asked as I looked at the USB then to Sanji who was glaring at me, deeply.

I was confused about what was happening now, "Marimo, just send this to Kitsune, he'll do the job," Sanji muttered at me and walked out of the door without saying a word.

Sanji sounded a bit angry.

Geeze, so much for making Sanji feel happy now.

.

**「なんて屈辱的なろくでなし。」**\- _**「**__**Un Bel Ange.**__**」**_

_**.**_

The next morning, Sanji was learning about history and wished that the class was over, his history classes were too boring, sure. Learning about Hamilton was interesting at first, because of the songs that told it off, but. That suddenly just stopped, it just became up and down for him.

But just one topic took his attention that the teacher spoke about called; "The Islamic & Christian War."

Oh, just the cover made even the book just better.

The Story delineates the description about the long-ass history, as the History teacher giving a lecture; 'Throughout history or the nearly fifteen centuries of a Muslim-Christian encounter, individual adherents of both traditions often have lived peaceably with each other. At the same time, Muslim expansion into Christian territories and Christian imperialism in Muslims lands have fostered fear and ill-will on both sides. Repercussions from the Crusades continue to resound in the contemporary rhetoric employed by defenders of both faiths. In recent years relations between Muslims and Christians across the globe have become increasingly polarized, fanned by anti-Islamic rhetoric and fearmongering. While a number of verses in the Quran call for treating Christians and Jews with respect as recipients of God's divine message, in reality, many Muslims have found it difficult not to see Christians as polytheists because of their doctrine of the Trinity. Christians, for their part, traditionally have viewed the Quran as fraudulent and Muhammad as an imposter. Old sectarian rivalries play out with serious consequences for minority groups, both Christian and Muslim. Conflicts in Asia, Africa, the Middle East, and elsewhere for much of the 20th century were often labeled as ethnic, political, or ideological perpetuations of long-standing struggles over land, power, and influence. These conflicts now tend to be labeled in accord with the specifically religious affiliation of their participants. Understanding the history of Muslim-Christian relations, as well as current political realities such as the dismantling of the political order created by European colonialism, helps give context to current "hot spots" of Muslim-Christian conflict in the world.'

Thus, the long-ass lecture that the History teacher made every student in class groan in annoyance because it will take an hour, Sanji's classmates hated the teacher, _well,_ not for the boys because they get to admire the blond's beauty. _And luckily_, Zoro was there to glare at those boys who looking at _"His Sanji"_, for boys that looked at Sanji for too long would feel like as if there was someone is trying their hardest to not kill them, _badly._

_"Damn, I really want to have __**that blond **__so bad, don't ya think?" _The boys said, giving another glance to the blond, there lust lingering aura around them, like they wanted to sex with someone.

_"Yeah! Damn, I think it would be so good to fuck, right? And the sexy-as-fucking moans!" _The blond-haired guy that- wait don't tell him that Zoro knew THOSE FUCKTARDS, yep,_ it was them._

Just who did they think they are? Trying to fuck HIS Sanji on the bed, Sanji wasn't a slut, Sanji was a better than that - a decent person, with a beautiful face, oceanic-azure eyes, curvy-slim body, and his round plumping ass -!

FUCK!

Everything about Sanji was so pure! Like he was a captivating, beguiling angel that fell from the sky and into Zoro arms.

With a pure-kind person like Sanji, shouldn't be with those filthy-scumbags that only wanted Sanji as their _Sex Slave_.

Zoro's troubled (more like possessive) thoughts were interrupted a sweet-angelic laugh that erupted from his left side, Sanji was laughing at Luffy's stupid acts; putting two chopsticks inside his nose and dancing stupidly.

Yep, this was their leader of the StrawHats.

God, sometimes Zoro wondered why he joined the group - wait, group? That didn't sound right, what was word called again? "Zoro. If wondering what's the word it's 'crew'," Sanji said, the already rang, damn. Time was going faster when Sanji was here - not like Zoro wasn't enjoying the company.

It's just that ...Zoro wanted to spend more with his new partner - and not experience the same result he had of his past relationship - it wasn't healthy, it was more like a toxic one. The details are there but, if I told everyone now then I, the author, of this book, would never finish the book.

LOGIC!


End file.
